Piknik
by SKSM
Summary: Drabble. Hiszpania zabiera Romano na piknik przy zachodzie słońca. Hiszpania/Romano.


Dla sempai.

* * *

- Romano~! Pośpiesz się!

- Zamknij się kretynie! Już idę.

Rozeźlony Włoch wyszedł ze swego domu z naburmuszoną miną. Widok tego głupiego Hiszpana z durnym uśmiechem na twarzy nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Zwłaszcza późnym popołudniem dnia, którego można by uznać za całkiem udany.

- Romano, szybciej. Niedługo zacznie się ściemniać.

- Nie poganiaj mnie! – wycedził przez zęby.

- Rozluźnij się! – rzekł z uśmiechem Antonio na co Lovino odpowiedział gniewnym spojrzeniem – O! Właśnie o tym mówię. Jesteś strasznie spięty. Musisz się odprężyć! Właśnie dlatego idziemy na ten piknik! – Hiszpania znów się uśmiechną i wesoło zamajtał dużym, wiklinowym koszykiem.

- Nie jestem spięty, kretynie…

- Jesteś. Jesteś spięty. A napięcie rodzi stres… A w twoim przypadku stres się przeradza w agresję! – zakończył swój krótki wywód.

- Niby jaką agresje?!

Hiszpania spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- A kto dzisiaj z rana wyskoczył z nożem na Niemcy?

Romano prychnął i odwrócił głowę.

- Sam się szwab o to prosił. Poza tym to było tylko kilka cięć…

- …tasakiem… – dokończył z grymasem Hiszpania.

- Pfff… Może w końcu da spokój mojemu głupiemu bratu…

- Nie sądzę. To Icia poprosił mnie, żebym cię wyciągnął. On się pewnie teraz zajmuje Ludwigiem… – westchną z żalem Latynos.

- Co takiego?! – krzyknął gniewnie Włoch – Jak ja go dorwę!!! – i odwrócił się by odejść.

Hiszpania jednak był szybszy i chwycił go za kołnierz, skutecznie uniemożliwiając ucieczkę.

- Nie-nie-nie. Idziemy na piknik więc masz zapomnieć o Niemcach i się odprężyć. Dalej, chodźmy! – powiedział radośnie ciągnąc szamotającego się Romano w ku niewielkiemu wzgórzu.

***

- Aaaaah~! Zachody słońca są piękne, nie uważasz Romano? – spytał Hiszpania popijając sangrię.

- Ne biem ne znam se – odpowiedział między Włoch między kolejnymi łykami gazpacho.

Hiszpania westchnął. On i Lovino siedzieli na kocu na szycie pagórka. Jego towarzysz co chwila wyciągał kolejne potrawy z koszyka w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na okoliczności przyrody w jakich się znaleźli.

- W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś…

- He? Ho masch na mysli? – zapytał młodszy pałaszując serranito.

- Nic, nic… – odpowiedział Hiszpan i znów westchną – I jak, odprężyłeś się? Polepszył ci się humor? – na ustach Hiszpanii znów zagościł uśmiech.

- Może… – odpowiedział Włoch i zabrał się za flan.

- Ciągle się dąsasz? Dalej Romano, rozchmurz się!

- Nie mów mi co mam robić!

- Aaa~… Romano, gdybyś chodził mniej nadąsany i częściej się uśmiechał byłbyś bardziej lubiany…

- Przestań… - powiedział szeptem Włoch, ale Hiszpan zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

- Powinieneś zachowywać się bardziej jak twój brat, no wiesz. Być bardziej radosnym..

- Skoro o tym mowa, Hiszpanio, to może mi powiesz kogo lubisz bardziej: mnie czy mojego brata?

- Hę? Co za głupie pytanie! Lubię was obu! – rzekł z uśmiechem Latynos.

- Ale byłeś rozczarowany gdy Austria dał ci mnie?

- Do czego zmierzasz? – zdziwił się Antonio i przestał się uśmiechać.

- Do niczego. – odrzekł zdawkowo Lovino – Chyba już pójdę. Zjadłem ci już całe żarcie a robi się już ciemno.

- Romano, zaczekaj! – Hiszpania wychylił się i złapał Włocha za nadgarstek.

- Puść mnie! – krzyknął młodszy starając się wyrwać.

- Nie! Romano, uspokój się i powiedz o co ci chodzi!

Rozpoczęła się krótka szamotanina w której Lovino wyrywał się co raz silniej, ale Antonio trzymał go co raz mocniej. W końcu Hiszpania chwycił dłoń Włoch drugą ręką i pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Romano wylądował okrakiem na biodrach swojego dawnego zwierzchnika. Próbował się jeszcze wyrwać ale ostatecznie dał za wygraną i spuścił głowę.

- Romano… – zaczął Latynos miękkim głosem – Powiesz mi w końcu o co ci chodzi?

- Mam dość, rozumiesz! – krzyknął Włoch patrząc na Hiszpana, a ten zobaczył, że jego młodszy towarzysz ma łzy w ochach – Całe życie porównują mnie do brata! Veneziano to, Veneziano tamto! Zawsze on! On jest we wszystkim lepszy, on jest dla każdego milszy! A ja jestem tym gorszym bratem! Wszyscy wolą jego. On ma wszystko! Przyjaciół, szczęście, miłość… A ja… Ja jestem sam… - brązowooki zakończył szlochając…

- Ro-romano… Nie jesteś sam. Masz mnie! Zawsze miałeś! – powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem Hiszpania. Włochy prychnął w odpowiedzi.

- Przestań. Wychowałeś mnie tylko z obowiązku. Wiem, że wolałbyś dostać jego. Zostaw mnie już… – powiedział słabym głosem i spróbował wstać ale Antonio go powstrzymał.

- Romano, to nie tak. – powiedział spokojnie Hiszpania – To prawda, ze wolałem dostać twojego brata, no i może czasem byłem dla ciebie zbyt ostry, ale… Ale jesteś jedną z najlepszych rzeczy jakie zdarzyły się w moim życiu i nie zamieniłbym cię na nikogo.

- Kłamiesz…! – wyszlochał Lovino ale zarumienił się jak dojrzały pomidor.

Hiszpania tylko się uśmiechną.

- Nawet nie wiesz jaki jesteś słodki, Romano~…

- Zamknij się, zboczony kretynie! – odkrzyknął Włoch i po raz kolejny spróbował wstać, ale Hiszpan znów mu na to nie pozwolił. Oparł czoło na czole swojego młodszego towarzysza i popatrzył mu w oczy. Romano tylko bardziej się zarumienił.

- Wiesz… Zawsze chciałem ci to powiedzieć… Te quiero…

Romano, jeśli to możliwe, zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, a do jego oczu napłynęły kolejne łzy.

Hiszpania zachichotał widząc to. Włochy już miał odpowiedzieć jakąś ciętą ripostą jednak Latynos wykorzystał fakt, że otworzył usta i złożył na nich pocałunek. Lovino próbował się opierać ale poległ z kretesem. Obiją wiec szyję kochanka i pogłębił pocałunek. Hiszpania położył się na kocu a Włochy wraz z nim.

Rozłączyli się i Lovino ułożył głowę na piersi Antonia. Wtulił się w niego i coś wymruczał.

- Hm? Mówiłeś coś, Romano?

- ciebie też…

- Słucham?

- JA CIEBIE TEŻ KRETYNIE!!! – krzyknął Włoch i zawstydzony wtulił twarz w tors Hiszpanii.

Antonio tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął w mocno przytulił kochanka.

- Och~ Romano… Twoja twarz wygląda teraz jak śliczny, dojrzały pomidor…

- … Ty to umiesz zepsuć nastrój, kretynie…


End file.
